How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Rurouni Tsuki
Summary: This is GW/HP fluff. Involves a love note, a detention, some crying and kissing. Well this summary bites, but the story is much better.


A/N: Yahoo!!! My first fanfic! I originally sent this in to Fan Fiction Alley, but then I decided I liked this site better. It's still there, under the same title and author Moon Wolf. Some one please tell me what a beta reader is!!! Oh yah, if you like this story, maybe I'll write a second chapter, but only if I get enough reviews!! Oh yeah, I don't own any of the HP characters and the song belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Enjoy and r/r!!  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
"Remember when, we never needed each other The best of friends like Sister and Brother We understood, we'd never be, Alone"  
  
I walked in silence down the potions corridor, wondering where he was. I had to give him this note. A note that told him how I truly felt. A note that explained that I loved him. Loved him since I first lay eyes on him in the train station the year before I went to Hogwarts. He would be getting out of detention any second now. He had,.well,.saying he had talked back to Snape was putting it nicely. Snape had given him two weeks detention and had taken off a hundred points. Tonight was his last night of detention. It's kind of funny that I loved him so much. He and Ron are both close to my age and He had always acted like a big brother to me. Hermione said that that was how our relationship should stay and that I shouldn't hope for anything more. There are always going to be those "what ifs?" and that was why I was giving him the note. What if he liked me?  
  
"Those days are gone, and I want so much The night is long and I need your touch Don't know what to say I never meant to feel this way Don't want to be Alone tonight"  
  
The door to Snape's office swung open and he walked out; the thin handsome boy with messy black hair, startling, sad green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar that told the world who he was. Those eyes...he once told me his eyes were the only thing he inherited from his mother, and, remembering the pictures he showed me of his parents, I didn't doubt that. But, those eyes... I could hear Snape telling him that if he ever called Snape those names again, there would be some serious trouble. As he turned to leave, all I wanted was for him to come over and wrap his arms around me.  
  
"What can I do, to make it right Falling so hard so fast this time What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
"Ginny?" He asked, looking surprised. "W-what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." "Here," I managed to gasp as I shoved the folded bit of parchment into his hands. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, not wanting him to see the blush creeping up my face. The door to an unused classroom stood ajar and I crept inside. I didn't want him to see me like this. My heart was racing so fast I thought it might explode. I felt sick. Maybe I shouldn't have given him that note.  
  
"I hear your voice And I start to tremble Brings back the child that, I resemble I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends Don't want to be, Alone tonight"  
  
I sat in the window and put my head down to cry. Why had I been so stupid? He didn't care about me. He couldn't care about me. There was just no way. I was a stupid, shy fifth year and he was the most popular sixth year in the school, probably the world. Why had I been so stupid? Why?!? He'll never like me. I'll always be the little red headed girl in hand-me- down robes. I tried to act grown up, to be grown up. But, every time he spoke, I felt like a child again. God, he probably took one look at that note and fell apart laughing. Or maybe he ripped it up. Or worse, he was on his way to show Ron!  
  
"What can I do, to make it right Falling so hard so fast this time What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
Ron will find out, then Hermione. They're gonna think I'm nuts for throwing my love at him at a time like this. A time when he was afraid of getting close to any one. If You-Know-Who found out that he had a girlfriend, he would hunt her down and kill her, just to get to Harry. Ron's gonna kill me because I just asked out his best friend. Fred and George are soo gonna tease me. What the heck was I thinking? But, I'd fallen for Harry so hard, that maybe, just maybe I could withstand that teasing.  
  
"Oh I want to say this right And it has to be tonight Just need you to know, oh yeah I don't want to live this life I don't want to say goodbye With you I wanna spend The rest of my life"  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? Are you in here?" It was Harry. It had to be. Who else could sound so concerned? "Ginny, don't cry, please. I read your note. That was a beautiful poem. Did you write that?" He walked over to where I sat sobbing. He put his arms around me and I had never felt so safe. But, was he putting his arms around me because he loved me or because he felt sorry for me? I couldn't tell. I didn't care. I wanted to stay in those arms for the rest of my life. I had to tell him. Tonight. Tomorrow starts Christmas break, and I probably won't see him in the common room. He'd been spending a lot of time in his dorm lately, only coming down for meals and such. "What can I do, to make it right Falling so hard so fast this time What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
I turned, carefully, to look into his eyes. They were warm and caring, but concerned. Very concerned. "What if he finds you? He would kill you, to get to me. This won't work..." "How would you know?" I whispered. " As for Y- Voldemort, that's a risk I'm willing to take." "Yeah? But what if I'm not willing to risk that? Ron would kill me if anything happened to you. That is, of course, if he got to me before I killed myself." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "So," I snapped. "You're going to let him rule your life like that? That's as bad as handing your wand to him and saying, 'I surrender'!" "Is it? Or, is it just protecting someone?" snapped Harry. "Protecting someone? From who exactly?" I responded angrily. I stood up and started to walk away. "Maybe your just afraid." "Ginny! Wait." He called after me. I turned around and stared at him standing in front of me. And then he kissed me.  
  
"What can I do, to make it right Falling so hard so fast this time Everything's changed, we never knew"  
  
I wished I could stay in that moment forever. That one, blissful moment where nothing, nothing at all mattered. But, nothing lasts forever, and he broke our embrace. Maybe. could he have fallen for me too? He stood there, staring into my eyes with his arms resting comfortably on my waist. He stepped back, away from me and then took my hand. He kissed it. "Come, love," He smiled. "We should get back; it's getting late and I'd rather not spend the next week in detention with Snape." Gazing into his eyes as I nodded, I knew I had seen forever.  
  
"How did I fall, in love , with you?" 


End file.
